Brothers in arms
by Lady Pevensie
Summary: "Brothers in arms, forever under his paws, Aslan's chosen children, protecting Narnia." When one king falls and the other is kidnapped, Narnia is thrown into confusion and chaos, To again save the un-saveable one must die and one must take the curses wrath. "The curse as been reawakened. I suggest you run."
1. Life

** Genesis 1:20**

_ And God said, "Let the water teem with _

_ living creatures, and let birds fly _

_ above the earth across the expanse of the sky."_

* * *

The days; The water sparkled as the waves hit the beach, as the birds sang as they flew over head. Those were the days it was just sweet to breathe in the fresh Narnian air. Those were the days the four sovereigns of Narnia, joyfully and carelessly vanished out of court, and could only be found swimming in the eastern sea beside Cair Paravel.

Twas' one of those glorious Narnian summer days, Edmund's scream was suddenly heard over the rushing of the current. Immediately several cries of, "Edmund!" rang out across the water.

A golden haired youth quickly swam over to where Edmund's head had disappeared beneath the waves. He glanced back at the two girls swimming frantically towards him and dove underneath the water.

Almost instantly he could feel his lungs begging for air, but he could faintly see through his squinted eyes the outline of Edmund, and he was being dragged down by something indistinguishable.

He pushed his arms and legs as hard as possible, and he could feel his brain screaming for oxygen. He felt his hands close around Edmund's wrist and was renewed with sudden strength.

He kicked at the thing holding Edmund around the middle and it kicked back! He was sent hurtling back through the water. He could feel his stomach churning, and then with blinding flash he remembered the boot knife he kept with him.

He took it out and aimed it at the black blob. Seconds later the thing disattatched itself from Edmund and swam away leaving a trail of green blood. Peter grabbed up Edmund and swam sideways to the surface.

The two washed up on the sand. Peter rolled on his back and gasped for air, Edmund coughed up water a few times beside him and and peeked over at peter.

"What happened?" He asked soggily, Peter just grinned up at him. Before they could think they were bombarded with two blurs one wearing green and the other wearing blue.

"Susan!"

"Lucy!"

And for no reason the Pevensie children all burst out laughing together. I am sad to say if they knew what tragedys were about to afall their brothers I am afraid they would not be laughing.


	2. Mystery

**3 John 1: 12**

_Beloved, I pray that all may go well with you and that you may be in good health, as it goes well with your soul._

* * *

Peter slapped Edmund on the back, as the soggy four trudged up to the castle. A royal guard of centaurs joined them at the front gate.

"How was your majesties' swim?" The captain of the guard asked tonelessly.

Peter smiled at Edmund and replied, "Not very eventful." With a straight face.

Lucy giggled behind her hand, until she felt a jerk on her foot and she shrieked as she fell over a protruding object. The company turned around, and a plethora of hands offered themselves.

Lucy declined the help, and bent over to see what had caused her to fall. A large rock; perhaps as large as her hand, poked out of the ground.

It was silvery blue with a pattern of rings around its middle.

She stared at it entranced, and she moved to pick it up. But it would not move, she kicked and tugged until it slipped out of her fingers and she fell back into Peter.

"Does your majesty require the rock?" Asked a young centaur.

Lucy blushed a dark pink. "Yes please," She said quite embarrassed, the centaur stepped up and kicked at the ground around the stone.

The stone shifted and the ground came loose around the rock. Lucy picked it up and caressed it.

"Peter," Lucy whispered as the group moved on. "Peter, the rock is warm!"

* * *

**A/Q: And cut! how was that for a chapter? I have a few things to say, *clears throat* I would like to thank Lady Hannah for my first review and the encouraging advice, and to all the guests that reviewed my story so far. And thank you to allie danger who was kind enough to review my humble story. **

**Now I just want to say i have a few rules for reviewing. I will answer questions about the story and myself quite promptly and i will most quickly respond to advice. However I will not answer questions in my story from guests that leave a review.  
**

**Now i leave you pondering a mysterious rock in the hands of a small child, Thinking... "Now what in the world does the rock have to do with the story?!" I will say nothing, just that to keep you reading our fair Queen Lucy has a troubled fate awaiting her from the far off hills.**

**Lady pevensie**


End file.
